


Doctor's appointment

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Hello, I have an appointment, I know, I'm a bit early.""Probably rather late," Cas replied smartly. "The doctor is already gone.""What?"  "Did not you hear your mailbox? I'm sorry, but she had to go to an emergency.""Damn it," Dean groaned and grimaced. "I'm an emergency too."





	Doctor's appointment

 

Cas pounded the keys of the computer listlessly.

As he glanced at the wall clock, he sighed softly, because it showed just before closing time, and he did not want in his cold, empty apartment, alone and without meaning.

He looked around and another silent sigh escaped him when he did not see anyone. Sometimes one or the other of the patients came to him and they talked about trivial things, but it was a variety, a welcome change in his otherwise boring life.

He liked to be here, though ...

Actually, he would rather be behind the closed door, in the middle of the action, should actually do what he could, what he had learned and in which he was competent.

Cas was a doctor once and now he was sitting here as a doctor's receptionist.

And all because of a stupid mistake. Yes, it was his fault. Cliche. His partner had left him, he lost his grip, drowned his grief in alcohol and caused an accident he did not really want to think about. Then he was deprived of his license to practice medicine, he had his life back under control now. The downside was, that he was just a stupid doctor's receptionist.

The black-haired sighed again as the door to ordination opened, and his boss came out.

 

"Cas, do me a favor and call Mr. ****, he would have an appointment with me in an hour, but I have to go, I'm sorry, Eva hurriedly pulled off her coat and was out the door.

Cas searched, typed on the computer and dialed a few moments later.

"Here's urology Dr. ****, please call back for a new appointment, the doctor apologizes, she had to drive to an emergency."

He spoke to the tape, because of course no one was at the other end.

Then turned off the computer and was about to extinguish the light when Dean came in.

 

"Hello, I have an appointment, I know, I'm a bit early."

"Probably rather late," Cas replied smartly. "The doctor is already gone."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Did not you hear your mailbox? I'm sorry, but she had to go to an emergency."

"Damn it," he groaned and grimaced. "I'm an emergency too."

"What's wrong with you?"

Cas sat down at his computer again.

"I'm a little embarrassed, but it is about this one." Dean pointed to his crotch. "On the other hand, it's easier to talk to a man about it."

"Hm ... that looks bad in the next few days, the doctor has a lot to do."

Cas muttered as he focused his eyes on the schedule. "How about Wednesday next week?"

"I can not wait that long, I've been having pee pain for days."

_‚I let you forget your pain and could do other things‘_

Maybe he looked at him a moment too long. But Dean was also an attractive man, with his bright green eyes and freckles.

"Do not you have any idea what I could do?" He whimpered and yanked Cas out of his thoughts.

As a doctor, Cas became compassionate and without thinking, he said. "No idea, I would have to look at it."

He was not allowed to do that anymore. On the other hand ... who should know? And he would see a cock again. Granted, he often saw cocks. Too often. On the screen. In porn.

 

Dean thought for a moment.

The first thing that came to mind when he entered the practice and saw Cas.

_‚Good thing he is not my doctor‘_

The unfathomable blue eyes was the first thing he noticed, and that alone made his mind swim. That's why he was looking for a female urologist.

But on the other hand, now he would do anything to relieve his pain.

"Sure, I just want it to stop!" The younger answered tensely.

"Then come with me."

Cas happily hopped off the chair, for he did not fail to notice that the man was inspecting him closely, and both heartbeats increased abruptly when the black-haired asked him to go into the examination room and sit on a chair.

 

"Well, Mr. **** ..."

"Dean, please call me by my first name."

"I'm glad Dean, I'm Cas."

"Dean, tell me … when did it start?"

"A few days earlier, at first I thought it was a bladder infection, I drank tea and got dressed warmer, but it did not get any better."

"I ask freely, if I may. Could it be that you have a venereal disease? When did you last have sex?"

Granted, those were not usually the entry-level questions, but Cas wanted to know.

"Um ... that was a long time ago ... I'm single," he added quickly.

_‚Very nice, me too‘_

He routinely had to ask a few questions, but in his mind he already saw him on the gynecological chair and to go further into his thoughts, he saw him panting and moaning there and screaming his name in pleasure as he fucked him wildly.

"Good Dean, then please free yourself below, and then come back to me."

With an encouraging nod, he pointed to the cloakroom, put on gloves, and waited impatiently on the small swivel stool.

_‚So, and now you're pulling yourself together and helping him with his problem ... and then you can fuck him‘_

 

When Dean was standing in front of him half naked after a few moments, and Cas was at eye level with that beautiful cock, he really needed to focus on doing what he was supposed to do.

And Dean was no different. He stared at the wall and held his breath as he felt warm, soft hands on his cock, which touched him almost tenderly.

"Are you in pain somewhere?" Cas asked, moving the fleshy penis to left and right, sliding the foreskin back and forth a few times, gently rolling his testicles in his hands and stretching them slightly.

"No," Dean gasped a few octaves too high.

"Please lie down on the couch, I'll palpate your genitals now."

It was a little embarrassing for Dean not to be in control, but it just felt too good, which in turn made Cas smile.

For a brief moment he was again the doctor who had prescribed himself for the well-being of the patient and not the hormone-controlled man who finally wanted to have something between his legs again.

And he did not want to make it unnecessarily difficult for Dean even though it would itch him. He was lying there with his head red and his eyes closed, breathing only very shallow, and at that moment he wished nothing more than to just lay Cas over the couch and fuck him.

"Please do not be alarmed, I will now measure your temperature in two places. Once in your penis and once in your rectum. Just relax and take a deep breath. "

_‚In my …?!‘_

He was a little queasy when Cas took his half-stiff penis, pushed back the foreskin and put on the thermometer.

Had always wondered what it would feel like to put something in there. It looked at the others, that they seemed to like it, but he was a little scared of it.

Dean tried not to move a millimeter and stopped breathing. But then a hot wave hit him, he closed his eyes again and gasped.

_‚How can that be so arousing?‘_

In principle, the thermometer had barely touched him and now he wished with all his might that he could feel it deeper.

Or was it the handsome black-haired man who drove him out of his mind?

 

"Very good. Please hop on the chair. It's more comfortable for you there."

After Cas shook the thermometer back to its original position, he spread some lubricant and gently pushed it into his anus.

Dean gasped again, because another wave of arousal was spilling over him. And it made itself felt in his penis, which was almost completely stiff.

_‚Fuck, is this embarrassing‘_

"No temperature, that's good. Next, I want to scan your prostate."

_‚I will not survive‘_

Dean pushed even deeper into the chair as he felt a demanding finger, which incredibly tenderly sought its way into him and sent another flash across his body. His penis twitched with enthusiasm and Dean did not know where to look.

"Do not worry, it's a totally human reaction."

 

Little by little, Cas's pants tightened as he saw the emotions he was able to trigger on his patient.

"The prostate is damned full and plump. When did you last ejaculate?"

"It's been more than a week before the burning started," Dean muttered.

"Without me already wanting to make a diagnosis, but that could be the problem,"

Cas replied, smiling at Dean, who shrugged helplessly.

"Do you want to relieve yourself?"

Dean was a bit overwhelmed with this question and shrugged his shoulders again, but the feelings Cas triggered when he took a second finger and repeatedly rubbed his prostate were hard to hide and he just had to moan.

Then he quickly put on a condom to prevent the mess and continued his work.

"The second reason is that I do not want your penis in a stiff condition for the next examination, so do us both a favor and come for me."

The last few words were just whispered, but this hoarse whisper and the warm, piercing, sea-blue eyes made Dean plunge into a whirlpool of feelings in which there was nothing but pleasure.

Cas massaged with his fingers faster and stronger and almost got himself wet pants, while watching Dean, who experienced his orgasm completely detached.

_‚Two fingers‘_

That was all Dean could think. Two fingers that took his breath away and made him plunge into a world he would have preferred to stay in.

"That was pretty much," Cas laughed mischievously as he took the condom off Dean and threw it into the bin.

Then he cleaned the dark-blond man's limp penis and prepared the next instruments. It took Dean a moment to be able to think clearly again.

"I will now introduce an ultrasound device into the urethra to check if something is clogged, but first I have to stretch a bit to avoid injury."

_‚Oh shit. You want ... what?‘_

Ok. Dean had wished this a few minutes ago, but now suddenly more doubts came up.

But Cas gave him an encouraging and reassuring smile and he nodded after taking a deep breath.

 

"Whatever is needed."

However, he was worried as he watched Cas disinfecting the dilator, as well as his small opening. Then he picked it up again and injected lube.

To spread it carefully, he massaged the penis gently down and this responded again a little to the wonderful touch. Somewhat trembling, he watched as the older put on the dilator and it sank lower and lower almost without pressure. "Relax, even the facial muscles."

At first Dean held his breath, then gasped for oxygen as suddenly an electric shock passed through his body, shutting all nerves short.

"Are you in pain?" Cas asked ironically.

"No," Dean replied squeezed and a little overwhelmed by the situation and the feelings. Pain definitely felt different. That was just ... horny.

He never expected such a thing. He tried to cling helplessly to something and was glad that he was sitting, because this power of feeling that spread from his hair tips to his toes and settled in his erogenous zones, would have torn him down.

Dean almost bit his tongue to keep from screaming with pleasure.

Knowingly, Cas smiled at him, moving the metal bar deeper and deeper.

"That was easy, let's take the next one."

That was not necessary, Cas knew that. But it was so exciting to watch his colleagues as his breathing often jerkily changed and his hands spasmed around the supports of the chair.

Automatically the younger closed his eyes but only to rip them open the next moment, because he had the feeling to float. His legs trembled, but when Cas asked him if he should tie him up, he managed to shake his head. Everything in his head turned and for a moment he saw everything through a veil of lust.

_‚Lower ... too slow‘_

That was all he could think and minimally raised his pelvis, whereupon a small pain shot through him.

"Please do not move Dean, I'll do it", Cas grinned mischievously and fucked him briefly with the dilator, before he pulled it out and took another.

 

Why had nobody told him so far? That was so unbelievably arousing. Dean was so hot he thought he was going to burn. His pulse had increased dangerously and in his head, the thoughts overturned, but at the same time it was empty.

Cas loved watching the green-eyed lose his control, but before that happened, he pulled the dilator out again.

Dean, who had held his breath, let out this relieved but also frustrated again.

"I can not find anything conspicuous, you're a healthy man, we're done."

_‚No, that's just started …‘_

With the dilator Cas also removed a thick drop of his lust and had to moan at this sight.

His erection squeezed painfully against his jeans and Dean was wild with arousing. Unconsciously, Cas licked his lips and smiled at Dean, who a few moments later grabbed his arm and whispered softly but demandingly.

"Fuck me ... please!"

In no time, Cas dropped his pants and stood between Dean‘s legs, who wrapped his legs around Cas's hips, pulling him close and as the older slipped too fast in as planned, both men gasped for breath. Dean accepted the brief burning, because he wanted it immediately and hard.

With slightly shaky hands, Cas unbuttoned Dean's shirt, pinched his nipples and Dean came faster than he had hoped.

One last time, Cas withdrew almost completely, until he followed him with a deep groan into the fog of lust.

Exhausted, Cas sank into his chair and looked amusedly at his friend, who awkwardly clambered down from his throne, cleaned himself with a towel and put his pants back on.

Then Cas picked up a business card and wrote his phone number on the back, gave it to the green-eyed with a shrewd smile and mumbled.

"Call me if it does not get better ... or if it gets better."

"What you can count on," Dean laughed contentedly and closed the door behind him.

With a relieved sigh, Cas set about clearing everything away.

 

In the next part ...

Acting was no stranger to three of the four. But in one of those movies no one had even played


End file.
